


[Podfic] Striking Home by Missmollyetc & Thehoyden

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: "So," Sid begins, and then has to clear his throat. "Last night. We kind of—did a thing."





	[Podfic] Striking Home by Missmollyetc & Thehoyden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Striking Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763120) by [missmollyetc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc), [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



 

 **Title** : Striking Home

 **Author** : Missmollyetc & Thehoyden

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Explicit

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : "So," Sid begins, and then has to clear his throat. "Last night. We kind of—did a thing."

 **Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/763120)

 **Length** 00:17:03

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3194u4n3w4wd135/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Striking+Home+by+Missmollyetc+and+Thehoyden.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**


End file.
